


BITCH UNHEARTED MANS GREATEST ACHIEVEMENT

by MasterDongSnatcha0



Category: Cartoons - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterDongSnatcha0/pseuds/MasterDongSnatcha0
Summary: Just read the story





	BITCH UNHEARTED MANS GREATEST ACHIEVEMENT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustSagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSagan/gifts), [MinorSmile09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinorSmile09/gifts).



“WHAT IN THE HOLY HOLY HOLY HOLY HOLY HOLY MOTHER OF TABLE SACK OF MOLY ROLLY POLLY BOB THE BUILDER CAN WE FIX IT SACK OF SHIT IT NAME OF MY BOI SPIDERUS IS HOT AF SACK OF SHIT HOLY NAME OF TABLE OVERLASTING COMPELLING ITS TIME TO DUE DUE DUEL NAME OF FUCK IS GOING ON IN THIS TABLE AREA OF SHIT WRRRROOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN” said the Nickelodeon employees as they watch in horror as to what happened to Jenny and the loud houses. 

“We need to tell Bitch heartman about this, he can spread Christiany into these two shows after they got fucked by the demons like what he did to fairly odd parents” Says the Nickelodeon employee.

“ But what about the shows when cosmo becomes pregnant?” Says another employee 

“SHUHS” said employee #1

Meanwhile they called BITCH SHREK DIAPER LICKER TO GET HIS ASS HERE AND SOS” 

“So has he arrived yet” said employee #69

“Idk he’s pretty late” said another employee 

“SHUSH DONT CRITICIS HIM HE WILL KILL YOU” said employee table5

 

SuddenTABLEly a huge car came in shaped of a diaper with his face all over it drove up smashing people’s car with it.

 

Bitch Tablemen flys out of the roof of the car T POSING TF OUT OF EVERYONE than crash’s into the window while saying

 

“THAT WAS PROBABLY YOUR FAULT” said Bitch uptown heartmen.

“OUR LORD HAS RETURNED TO SAVE OUR SHOWS” said one of the employees.

Bitch table stuffer than said “GUIDE ME TO YOUR CARTOONS…….AFTER I GET A MCAFE FROM MCRONALD MCFUCKING DONALD” said Loli heartman.

 

BITCH LETS FUCK LOLIS HEAT NAN ASCENDED FROM THE FLOOR RUSHS DOWN THE HALLS THAN GOES TO THE CASHIER

 

“I WOULD LIKE TO LOOK AT YOUR TRASH” Says TREAH NAM HCTIB 

“Iam sorry why would you like that?” said the McDonald’s employee.

BITCH STRAGHT OUTTA COMP than zooms close to the workers face than said

“AND THE TING GOES SKRRRRRRRAAA”

THAN HE FLIES INSIDE THE KITCHEN MAKING A HUMONGOUS MESS LOOKING IN TRASH CANS TO LOOK FOR DIAPERS when suddenly RONALD MCDONALD COMES BEHIND THAN SAID “YOU BURGER KING CLONE FUCKER WHAT IS THIS” (with his Mickey Mouse voice)

“DO DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOUR DEALING WITH, IVE BEEN WORKING AT A STRIP CLUB FOR THIRTY YEARS AND YOU ARE GONNA TAKE MEMES DOWN THATS KINDVE A JOOOOOKE CHOKE” says hear hear bitch hear.

“OOOO YOU LITTLE SHIT ILL SHOW YOU HO IAM WOOOH” screams Ronald McCafédonald duck.

Butch Hartman than shoots Ronald McDonald trump with his laser eyes till he flies through 666 rooms 

BITCH GOT TRIGGERED 666 IS A SIIINNN HE ANNOUNCED THE SACRIFICE OF TIMMY TO BE HANGED FOR HIS CHRIST SPIRIT TO BE IN KIDS TO NOT MAKE THEM WATCH ZONE OR SHAD MAN BUT TIMMY GETTING PREGNANT ONLY

 

BITCH KEVIN HEART MAN WATCHS TIMMYS SOUL GOES IN ALL OF THE HUMANS HE GLEAMS WITH JOY BUT THAN GOT PISSED HE MUST LICK PEOPLE WITH DIAPERS HE HAVE TO MAKE A JOURNEY TO KINDERGARTEN 

 

“Uh sir um we called you for a reason” said an nick employee 

BUTCH TURNS AT HIM THAN LOOKS INTO HIS EYES SENDING HIM INTO HIS SOUL BUTCH THAN FLYS IN THE CLOUDS WITH A WHITE ROPE THAN SAID

 

“no”

 

“What do you mean no? THERE ARE CHILDRENS LIFE AT STEAK HERE” said the employee 

 

“I must lick the people who wear diapers first it’s more important than your non diaper situations” said Kevin heart 

 

“But two of our shows had orgies and sex of raping and got controlled by one of the demons from hell” said the employee 

BITCH PUDDIN GOT STARTLED HE FROZE IN AGONY OF WHAT HE HEARD.

He flew to the office faster than LIGHTNING MCQUEER AND THE QUEST FOR TIRES

SMASHES THROUGH THE DOOR 

the Nickelodeon employees showed bitch butch biggy boosh the video

 

[Tape #1 Jennys FUCKed up adventure]  
(07/15/2018)

{The demons after rose from the lava than starts licking jennys mouth spurring toxic souls from there mouth going into her mouth he sticks out his tongue inside Jenny licking her organs and sucking HER FUCKING WIRES.

While the women demon with lip titties starts sucking on jennys pussy with more demonic rituals coming into action fucking that robot girl with all of there strength to lick her body}  
[End tape]

Butch than became sick than he ultra shit on himself which sends him flying in mid air with shit coming out of his ass than crash’s down which than YTP DUMBASS HEARTMAN ACCIDENTALLY PLAYS LEWD HOUSE TAPE CLIP.

[Tape #2 The LEWD House]  
(07/16/2018)

Luna was already joining the other two sisters grabbing there hips and moaning trying to squeeze there pussy together till it squirts inside, till lucy jumped on top of Luna than starts wiping her pussy on her titties Lincoln than grabs Lucy than starts licking her pussy with his vampire teeth chewing biting it,

Lucy moans with pain but loves it, Lincoln than starts sticking his tongue up Lucy’s ass licking all around the insides goes up to than suck on her flat chest, cum squirts all over lucy and the teens.  
[End Tape]

“Well?” Said a Nickelodeon employee 

Butch hart “This is so wrong, the. Jenny one it-“

Employee “yea?”

“HAS NO DIAPERS THE LOUD HOUSE CHARACTERS GETTING FUCKED IS EXTRODANIARE KIDS WITH DIAPERS ARE GETTING FUCKED EVEN THOUGH A DEMON IS CONTROLLING THEM WHO CARES DIAPERS ARE PART OF MY RELIGION,BROAD CAST THAT SHIT NOW” screams Hartman 

He than clicks (Broadcast Now) which broadcasts the lewd house tapes to all over the world on nick.

“YOUUU FOOL WHAT HAVE YOU DONE” said employee 69.

 

“Y you think you can criticize a guy like me working at Hollywood D DO YOU KNOW WHO YOUR DEALING WITH, THATS KINDA A JOKE SO GOOD LUCK BEST OF FUCKING LUCK EVERYFUCKING BODY” 

After what butch said he rose up than starts shooting lazers out of his eyes burning everyone alive.

Meanwhile in someone’s house

Mom: “ok sweeties I’ll be going shopping you folks watch some nick, I only added nick into the cable so you kids don’t see anything inappropriate like adult swim in cn”

Kids (girls too): ok momma we’ll be good :)

After the mom left the kids said: I can’t wait for loud house to come up.

The Lewd house orgy porn came up on tv the kids watch in fear of agony ASTHE LOUD HOUSE CHARACTERS FUCK THEM SELVES IN FRONT OF THE AUDIENCES 

THE KIDS SCREAMED IN FEAR.

 

Mean while in Sulks house he finnaly had a family and a wife to love and kids to take care of he became a successful and mature man, the family finnaly ordered a cable to watch together as a great family

Sulk: “what channel do you kids wanna watch?”

Girls: “we wanna watch nick” 

Sulks wife: yea I agree with them let’s watch Nickelodeon 

Sulk: “hehe even though it’s kinda bad ah what the heck they brought back jimmy neutron and a cgi rugrats I moved on to become a better man I can watch with you guys”

“Yay” said the kids 

Once sulk turned switched to Nickelodeon 

THE LEWD HOUSE PORN CLIP WAS IN BROADCAST OF THEM ALL FUCKING EACH OTHER WITH THE HOTTEST INCEST ORGY EVER FUCKING MADE.

SULK THAN SAID OOOOOHHHHHHH HE NUTTED ON THE KIDS AND HIS WIFE CREAMING ALL OVER THE FAMILY ROOM THE WHOLE FAMILY SCREAMED THE WIFE THAN SAID “IAM BREAKING UP WITH YOUUUUU” 

SULK INSTALLED DISCORD AGAIN THAN SAID I NUTTED SO FUCKING HARD AND I FUCKING LOVE IT MY KIDS LOOK LIKE WHITE ICE CREAM TO LICK I WANT TO FUCK THE LOUD HOUSE CHARACTERS SO FUCKING MUCH”

*SUPREME CHAMPION ROBOT-FUCKER is typing*

Minorsmile09: SULK FUCKING SULK.

 

*Meanwhile in comic con*

“May I present you the new look of Nickelodeon” said the speaker 

(Lewd house orgy porn plays in front of the audience)

The whole crowd screams in fear except for the people cosplaying as shadman they were like

“YEAAAAAAAAAAA”

Children in Pakistan as well saw the orgy as well as in Russia in America even in Paris 

“Ching Chong donkey show has mixed feelings about it”

 

(Mean while in the Nickelodeon headquarters while the place was half destroyed)

“Did we lose him?” Said the Nickelodeon employee #1 

“Idk” said the Nickelodeon employee #2

Employee #1 “sadly we lost employee 69 he was such a great friend and his number was kinda hot”

Employee #2 “SHUHS HES COMING”

Butch was looking for the last two survivors floating around looking for them scanning rooms and halls he finnaly was out of sight

Employee #1 “phew he’s go-“

A huge stick went throgh the wall impailing his throat 

Employee#2 “HOLY SHIT”

Employee#1 organs were coming out of his mouth from the force of butch Hartman 

Ripping his head off

Employee #2 ran as fast as he can 

Butch force his legs to rise up 

“WHAT DO YOU WANT” Said the employee 

Butch: “The same thing I wanted the girl that wanted to work here to do”

Employee #2: “No NO”

Butch Hartman used his brain to rip out the employees pants off and his underwear than grabs a diaper with his mind from his son in his house than stuffed it up the employees ass till it comes out of his mouth killing him.

The girl who was forced to wear a diaper to attend a job at Nickelodeon came than said

“Hey Bitch hard on diapers man over here I got a diaper you want it”

Butch than flew up into the air than said “biggy phantom”

As he flew down to the girl he was singing the biggy phantom song 

While the girl was holding the diaper with a bomb in it she threw it at butch blowing her and butch up of the impact of the explosion blowing up the entire Nickelodeon headquarters.

Three days later 

Tara heard of the news 

She than cried cause she thought it was her fault that butch died he than wanted to blame the demons for consuming his mind he looked at twitter than saw trelock that had a reaper pfp 

Than blocked him cause he was a reaper

“Well I at least now have my horny fans who wants my body” said Tara 

Finnaly Tara’s family came with 7 kids and girls

Tara was pleased and finnaly can spend time with her family forgetting the drama and the event, they all lived happily ever after

 

 

 

“Look Tara said the kid someone made a funny story on YouTube” said one of the kids 

“Oh cool can I see” Says Tara 

The video titles (The real Butch Hartman-Troll Pasta Reading) -Created by Just Sagan-

Tara felt terrified he looked outside the window into the Bush’s 

With Geaorge Bush heartman looking at the family hiding in the bush looking at the kids Tara felt horrified hearing voices of butch saying it’s your fault 

 

Than butch crash’s through the window grabbing the children riding the kid like a horse than shit so hard him and the kid flew through the roof shitting every where than jumps crash’s into the house blowing up the whole thing and the last frame was the face of butch smiling at the camera with the fear of Tara’s face in his eyes 

He has a revenge plot he knew the target was 

 

JUST

MOTHERFUCKING

SA GUN

 

The motherfucking end

 

Credits

BIGGY PHANTOM WAS JUST FOUR HIS PARENTS BUILT A VERY STEANFE MACHINE TO DESIGHN A FURRY UNSEEN HES GONNA CATCH EM ALL CAUSE HES BIGGY PHANTOM HES GONNA CATCH EM ALL CAUSE HES BIGGY PHANTOM 

DADADADA BIGGY PHAAAFFFF

DO DO DO DA DOO DODO NICKELLLLODDEAANNNN


End file.
